Seat belt buckle assemblies selectively attach and disconnect a latch on a seat belt to secure an occupant within a vehicle. The seat belt buckle defines a slot, through which the latch is inserted. A locking mechanism engages the latch to secure the latch relative to the buckle assembly. The buckle assembly includes a button assembly, which is depressible to release the latch from the locking mechanism, and thereby release the latch from the buckle assembly.
The slot in the buckle assembly is generally disposed in an upward facing, vertical arrangement, next to the occupant of the vehicle. When the latch is not disposed within and secured to the buckle assembly, the slot is open, and may permit debris, for example: coins, dirt, liquids (particularly sugary liquids that leave a sticky residue once dry), etc., to enter into the buckle assembly. Any debris entering the buckle assembly may become lodged within or otherwise interfere with the operation of the buckle assembly, and in particular the operation of the locking mechanism and/or the button assembly.